


Наперегонки

by Anaquilibria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, HP: EWE, Out of Character, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:31:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaquilibria/pseuds/Anaquilibria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что делать, если вместо "девятнадцати лет спустя" — девятнадцать дней.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Наперегонки

**Author's Note:**

> Ochi.koloru.neba [перевела](http://fanfikyua.blogspot.com.by/2015/11/blog-post_31.html) этот фик на украинский — спасибо!
> 
> Беты — Ayliten, Lynx_by, TsissiBlack.  
> Предупреждение: толстый намёк на смерть персонажа.  
> Все герои, вовлечённые в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними. 
> 
> Написано на ФБ-2014 для команды ГП-фандома.  
> Спасибо Ayliten за приглашение в команду и бетам за вылавливание ошибок.
> 
> Disclaimer: HARRY POTTER, characters, names, and all related indicia are trademarks of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. ©

Позже, сидя в поезде, Джинни вспомнит всё произошедшее за пару минут до того, как уснёт, и запоздало подумает, что, наверное, даже сейчас ещё можно что-то изменить, но поезд уже будет нестись сквозь светло-серый туман, и единственное, что она сделает — придвинется ближе к Гарри.

***

— Боюсь, от этого нет контрзаклинания.

— Может… может, вы что-нибудь перепутали? — мама сидит непривычно тихая и как будто больная.

Девочка-колдомедик, чуть старше самой Джинни, нервно заглядывает в потрёпанные пергаменты и отрицательно мотает головой:

— Это единственное проклятие, которое проявляет себя именно так. Серый луч, превращающийся в пепел при попадании в цель.

— И что теперь делать? — Из всех них уже давно говорит только мама; Гарри молчит, что-то обдумывая, Джинни тоже — просто не может уместить это в голове; Рон и Гермиона ждут за дверью.

— Ничего. Мне очень жаль.

Джинни кажется, что это самый идиотский спектакль в её жизни.

Она дёргает маму за руку, и та молча выходит вслед за ними.

— Что сказали? — Гермиона встаёт со стула и подбегает к Гарри.

— Что кто-то из нас двоих умрёт, — спокойно отвечает он. — Рон, Гермиона, отведите миссис Уизли домой, пожалуйста.

Рон открывает было рот, но Гермиона наступает ему на ногу и ведёт их с мамой к выходу. Гермиона, как и Гарри, всегда умела не теряться и быстро соображать, думает Джинни.

Джинни опускается на стул, где раньше сидела Гермиона, и смотрит в стену. На стене висит плакат «Ребёнок на детской метле: меры предосторожности», и она начинает считать на нём гласные.

Гарри молча подходит к ней.

Джинни пытается не сбиться со счёта и одновременно выбраться из-под давящего чувства неизвестно чего, да что там — хотя бы осознать. Это Гарри мог спокойно сказать «Я скоро умру». И это не война, где можно умереть, не поняв толком, что произошло. Теперь нужно понимать, но Джинни не может.

В конце концов Гарри подхватывает её под руку и ведёт к лестнице. Джинни до последнего смотрит на плакат, считая буквы — если она насчитает двести, всё будет хорошо.

На сто восемьдесят девятой гласной плакат уже слишком далеко.

У выхода из Сент-Мунго их поджидает Скитер.

— Гарри, как ты думаешь, кто мог это сделать? Скажи пару слов нашим читателям.

— Пошли к чёрту, – огрызается Гарри.

Перо корябает сразу три абзаца.

Дома уже собрались мама с Роном и Гермионой, папа, Кингсли, Макгонагалл, и ещё кто-то из бывшего Ордена.

— Иди, если хочешь, — тихо говорит Гарри; Джинни замечает, что губы у него почти белые. — Я останусь для объяснений.

В глубине души Джинни понимает, что бросать Гарри нельзя, но единственное, что ей хочется — это деться куда-нибудь от чувства, сдавливающего всё изнутри.

Она идёт к себе в комнату, кое-как накладывает Заглушающее и кричит — долго, надрывно и на одной ноте, пока не глохнет сама.

Среди ночи к ней приходит Гарри. Джинни спит на полу и не помнит, как заснула. Кажется, она устраивает ему дикую истерику, а он только крепче прижимает её к себе.

Утром она просыпается полностью разбитой, зато обнаруживает, что её перенесли на кровать. Рядом в мятой майке и джинсах спит Гарри.

Джинни смотрит в потолок и понимает, что придётся привыкать.

А ещё — что нельзя оставлять Гарри наедине с этим, изображая растение.

Она очень осторожно, чтобы не разбудить Гарри, встаёт с кровати и подходит к зеркалу. От Гермионы она знает, что самый верный способ избавиться от плохого настроения — просто улыбаться. Сначала через силу, а потом незаметно и поверишь.

Назвать то, что чувствует Джинни, плохим настроением — примерно как спутать Флитвика с Хагридом, но других вариантов у неё нет, и она старательно растягивает губы перед зеркалом. Спустя минуту ей надоедает скалиться. Спустя две она понимает, что выглядит как идиотка. Давящее чувство, тем не менее, отступает куда-то вглубь.

Джинни возвращается к кровати и сворачивается рядом с Гарри, пытаясь прижаться к нему поближе; Гарри что-то сонно бормочет, обнимая её, и Джинни засыпает снова, прежде чем успевает хоть что-то подумать.

Утром Джинни выходит в кухню и остро чувствует дежавю: такая же атмосфера в доме была через несколько дней после похорон Фреда. Она не может поднять глаз на маму — страшно.

Гарри и остальные, исключая орденцев, уже там. Джинни желает всем доброго утра и пытается спрятаться за чашкой с чаем. Завтрак проходит в полном молчании.

— Я попросил всех просто не говорить об этом лишний раз, — объясняет Гарри, когда они выходят из камина в «Трёх мётлах» и направляются в Хогвартс.

Хогвартс всегда мог успокоить — даже сейчас, изменившийся до неузнаваемости.

— Спасибо, — отвечает Джинни, не зная, что ещё сказать. — Можно я погуляю одна? Я буду у озера.

Сейчас говорит как будто не она, но это и к лучшему: что-то внутри Джинни держится, не давая ей просто лечь в углу и ждать логического окончания событий. Она не без чёрного юмора думает, что, может быть, это остатки Волдеморта с первого курса — вот уж кто тварь железная.

Гарри кивает, и уголки его губ едва заметно поднимаются. Настолько сильной Джинни не будет никогда.

— И… извини, – добавляет она. — Я не должна была сбегать вчера.

— Всё в порядке, — отвечает Гарри, успокаивающе касаясь её губ своими.

***

Ей очень нужно достать метлу и взлететь, едва различая где-то рядом крылышки снитча, но квиддичное поле пусто, а в новом послевоенном небе не хочется летать.

Тем не менее, сейчас она летит, глядя на Хогвартс сверху, пытаясь выискать там точку Гарри, будто на Карте Мародёров.

Джинни очень не хватает красок. В последнее время — год? два? сложно понять, сколько именно — они почти исчезли, как будто припорошённые серой пылью. Не изменился только алый, им по вечерам залито небо, и Джинни не хочет на него смотреть.

Алым залит и Хогвартс: неестественно яркие, как нарисованные, алые лилии — по одной на каждого погибшего — словно стекают единым полотном из окон и провалов в стенах, разливаясь по земле, и, наверное, в них можно утонуть. Когда смотришь на Хогвартс, кажется, что алый отпечатался изнутри век навсегда.

Полёт не приносит облегчения, Джинни не выдерживает долго и спускается к озеру.

Она думает, что это ужасно несправедливо.

Несправедливо, что уже после победы в них с Гарри в Косом переулке попал серый луч, — скользнул между сцепленными руками и рассыпался пеплом, — и потом Кингсли клялся Гарри, что «это были последние Пожиратели, больше на свободе не осталось ни одного».

Несправедливо, что вчера девочка-колдомедик рассказывала про давно забытое проклятие, которое останавливает сердце ровно через девятнадцать дней, до этого совсем себя не проявляя, и «мне очень жаль, но определить, в кого именно попало заклятие, невозможно».

Несправедливо, что теперь у них нет времени, которое они заслужили, пережив Волдеморта.

Несправедливо, но эти мысли кажутся Джинни такими детскими, что она старается не думать об этом. Она смотрит на свою руку, все ещё сжимающую древко метлы, лежащей рядом на траве, и возникает ощущение, что если она пошевелит пальцами, то они рассыплются, как высохшие листья.

Её отвлекает Гарри — садится рядом и не придумывает ничего умнее, кроме как выдать:

— Эй. Не кисни.

— На дереве повисни, — хамит Джинни и тут же выдыхает, вспоминая, что сейчас ссориться особенно глупо: — То есть, прости.

— Я понял. – Гарри поднимается на ноги. — Давай наперегонки?

Она смотрит на него большими глазами, а потом думает: а почему бы и не наперегонки? Если жизнь меньше чем за день превращается в не пойми что — какая разница, по возрасту тебе детские догонялки или нет? Джинни фыркает и наконец смеётся, вставая следом. Страх окончательно отступил вглубь, и теперь сквозь него пробиваются другие чувства.

— Кто последний, тот дурак! — Гарри срывается с места и мчится вдоль берега.

Чувствуя себя впавшей в детство, Джинни бежит за ним с криком «Так просто ты от меня не денешься!», — и он улыбается ей, когда она догоняет.

Где-то через полчаса они аппарируют домой.

***

— Вам нужно уехать, — говорит Гермиона.

Гарри вопросительно на неё смотрит, ожидая продолжения, и оно не заставляет себя долго ждать:  
— Мы будем искать способ отменить проклятие — если его не нашли раньше, это не значит, что его нет вообще. А у вас будет, эм-м, что-то вроде медового месяца… ну, или совместных каникул.

Она тактично недоговаривает, но Джинни явно слышится: «…на случай, если мы ничего не найдём».

— «Мы»? — спрашивает Гарри.

Гермиона смущается:

— Меня взяли стажёром в Сент-Мунго. У нас обязательно всё получится, вот увидите!

Джинни думает, что Гермиона не понимает самого главного: когда умирает любимый — это не страшно. Смерти, в конце концов, нет, как однажды сказал ей Гарри. Страшно — жить дальше без него.

Страшно — думать, что будет с мамой, папой, Гарри и братьями, если умрёт она.

Страшно — смотреть на маму, вымученно улыбающуюся и закрашивающую седые волосы тусклой рыжей краской.

Остальное не страшно совсем.

Контрзаклятия от всего этого нет и не может быть. Разве что массовый Обливиэйт, но тогда можно не мелочиться и сразу авадить.

Джинни чувствует увеличивающийся в горле жгучий комок и вскидывает голову:

— Давай и правда свалим, Гарри? Не будем раздражать всех тухлыми лицами.

Гарри хмыкает, и она понимает, что он чувствует примерно то же самое.

— Будем присылать вам дурацкие открытки с бантиками. Сама напросилась, Гермиона.

Гермиона кивает и пытается улыбнуться, и Джинни сбегает к себе.

Этим же вечером они собирают вещи и, прежде чем аппарировать, выходят попрощаться с остальными. Мама обнимает Джинни и еле слышно шепчет:

— Я хочу, чтобы ты выжила.

Джинни нечего сказать.

***

Маггловский Лондон после Хогвартса кажется неестественно ярким. Пробираясь сквозь толпу, Джинни вдруг чувствует безотчётный страх, что сейчас Гарри отделят от неё, и хватает его за руку. Гарри чуть сжимает пальцы, гладя её ладонь. Они наугад сворачивают в ближайший переулок и натыкаются на, кажется, фотовыставку: между двумя ближайшими домами натянуты верёвки с закреплёнными на них фото.

В незнакомом месте, среди незнакомых людей Джинни чувствует себя путешественницей, и такая свобода — без дома за спиной, без знания, что будет дальше — похожа на давно забытый полёт. Обруч вокруг груди наконец разжимается.

— Смотри, этот похож на тебя, — указывает она Гарри на одну из фотографий.

— А вот — на тебя, — показывает он фото в ответ: рыжая девушка в коротком зелёном платье стоит на мосту и смеётся.

Джинни смеётся тоже. Гарри смотрит на неё задумчиво и с нежностью, а потом роется в рюкзаке, достаёт колдоаппарат и щёлкает быстрее, чем Джинни успевает хоть что-то сказать.

Через пару секунд Джинни уже смотрит на ужасно растрёпанную себя среди верёвок с фото и возмущается:

— Так нечестно! Выкинь немедленно!

— И не надейся, это компромат. — Гарри легко уворачивается от подзатыльника.

Спустя примерно час блуждания по Лондону они находят небольшую, но очень уютную гостиницу. На вывеске строгими золотистыми буквами написано название — «Лилия лощины». Их комнату заливает солнечный свет, проникающий через обычную белую занавеску, они сидят на дощатом полу между кроватями, и непривычно, что теперь можно вообще ничего не делать, а только сидеть и смотреть на Гарри.

В туалете за тонкой стенкой из крана капает вода.

— Романтика, — с серьёзным видом говорит Джинни.

– Зато никто не стучится.

Джинни безуспешно пытается не рассмеяться. Они поднимаются одновременно, оказываясь друг напротив друга, и Джинни думает, что нужно пользоваться временем, которого всё меньше, и тем, что здесь и правда никто не стучится — и не вваливается внезапно, как это умеет Рон, — но вместо этого она просто обнимает Гарри. Так они и стоят вместе, живые, Джинни чувствует Гарри как никогда близким, и ей кажется, что если закрыть глаза, то под веками разольётся яркое тёплое солнце.

Больно становится только один раз, вечером, когда Джинни зачёркивает на маленьком маггловском календаре второй день из девятнадцати.

На следующий день они отправляются бесцельно гулять по Лондону, забредая в парки, иногда прибиваясь к группкам туристов и слушая болтовню на незнакомых языках; Гарри покупает мороженое, и Джинни из врождённой вредности развлекается художественным облизыванием, наблюдая, как Гарри краснеет.

— Ты опять? — Джинни отрывается от мороженого.

Красный до корней волос Гарри прячет колдоаппарат:

— Вот отправлю это миссис Уизли, будешь знать.

— А что я? — изображает Джинни недоумение; она чувствует, что ведёт себя совершенно несерьёзно, но рядом с Гарри это в разы легче.

Гарри аккуратно отводит в сторону её руку с мороженым и глубоко целует Джинни; она закрывает глаза и чувствует, как рассыпается весь остальной мир вокруг.

Сзади кто-то несмело кашляет, и Джинни вспоминает, что они стоят на людной улице, но смущения не чувствует.

Светловолосая девушка, старательно глядя куда-то мимо Джинни, протягивает ей рекламку турагентства. Гарри не выдерживает и начинает хохотать, Джинни присоединяется.

На пятый день Гарри говорит, что уехать путешествовать в маггловский Лондон – всё равно что пойти в поход с палаткой на задний двор, и предлагает отправиться ещё куда-нибудь. Джинни кажется, что каждый, у кого дома есть задний двор, хоть когда-нибудь да мечтал разбить там палатку, но сменить место действительно хочется, и они выбирают Вену — методом случайного тыка в припасённую рекламку.

***

Вена похожа на игрушечный городок, в ней жарко и сухо, и Джинни чувствует себя куклой, помещённой в творение гениального часовщика. Они с Гарри гуляют по Рингштрассе — эта улица была единственной, которую они смогли определить на маггловской карте, купленной для пущего веселья, и угадывают в прохожих тех, кого не могут увидеть.

— Джин, смотри, вон Колин. — Гарри машет рукой смешному мальчику с фотокамерой, и мальчик широко улыбается в ответ.

— А вон Дамблдор. Если бороду подстричь, — хихикает Джинни.

— А вон Снейп. Похож, как галлюцинация.

Гарри уже без улыбки поворачивается к ней:

— А ведь здорово было бы, если бы он выжил. Знаешь, когда я посмотрел воспоминания, он стал для меня примерно как Дамблдор… минут на десять, правда.

— Мне… всегда казалось, — кусая губу, начинает Джинни, — что, может, так оно и есть. Иногда бывает: человек умирает, а спустя какое-то время ты краем глаза видишь его на улице среди прохожих. Может быть, мы их похоронили, а все они сейчас живут себе спокойно где-нибудь, не помня о прошлом. Здесь, например. Это же магия.

Гарри приобнимает её, и они идут одним медленным четырёхногим существом.

— Когда-нибудь мы увидим их по-настоящему, наверное.

В этот момент Джинни окончательно понимает, что смерти больше нет.

Вечером Гарри бурчит, что вдобавок к одному проклятию на них есть ещё и второе, которое не даёт снять номер с одной нормальной кроватью. В чём-то он прав: Джинни ради интереса устраивается на своей и выясняет, что поворачиваться можно, но очень аккуратно — для неаккуратных, видимо, рядом с кроватью лежит смягчающий приземление коврик. Гарри смотрит на попытки Джинни подогнуть колени, не свалившись, и его глаза смеются.

Сейчас самое время — пока оно есть, думает Джинни. Она встаёт с кровати, подходит к Гарри и накрывает рукой молнию на его джинсах:

— Пойдём спать.

Гарри тихо ахает, но потом притягивает Джинни ещё ближе, и она пытается раздеть его, не отпуская, не отрываясь. Он запутывается в горловине майки и выбирается окончательно взъерошенный; очки покосились, съехав на щёку, Джинни снимает их, и Гарри моргает с непривычки. Слегка оттолкнув его, она отходит на пару шагов и смотрит.

Он стоит посреди комнаты, полностью раздетый и возбуждённый, и кажется, что весь свет, который есть, исходит от него. Джинни завороженно выдыхает, глядя, как он краснеет, и шагает к нему, предупреждая попытку прикрыться.

Ей кажется, что ещё немного, и сердце остановится прямо сейчас, не выдержав такого чувства жизни, любви, которой для неё слишком много, необходимости спешить, пока не кончится время.

Она прикасается к его члену, и Гарри дрожит, тихо шипя. После пары движений он смотрит совершенно ошалелым взглядом и с усилием отводит её руки, делая шаг навстречу.

Она обнимает его и беспорядочно целует в шею, не в состоянии собраться и сделать что-то определённое. Как будто понимая это, Гарри расстёгивает платье на ней, тесно прижав к себе, тоже пытаясь не отпускать её, и Джинни смутно жалеет, что не замоталась во много слоёв одежды, чтобы он подольше раздевал её так — медленно и тепло.

— Ты… сейчас очень красивая, — говорит он, и она не знает, что ответить.

— Ты тоже.

На узкой кровати можно лежать только в одиночку; Гарри накрывает Джинни собой, ей тепло и немного тяжело. Она обхватывает его ногами, пытаясь потереться об него, чтобы избавиться от тянущего чувства, которое заслоняет всё остальное, и Гарри стонет, а его взгляд мутнеет.

Когда он входит в неё — на лёгкую боль она даже не обращает внимания — она смотрит ему в глаза и не отводит взгляда даже под вспышками удовольствия от его движений, даже когда он, замерев, кончает с полувсхлипом, в котором можно разобрать её имя, и даже когда его пальцы помогают ей кончить следом.

***

Города меняются всё чаще; они с Гарри почти нигде не задерживаются надолго. Сравнимый с полётом ветер, кажется, подхватил их, и останавливаться уже не хочется. Джинни думает, что они так бегут, пытаясь выяснить, кто же прибежит первым — или идут, взявшись за руки, по шаткому мосту где-то в пустоте, пока кто-нибудь из них не упадёт.

Они не забывают о своём обещании и шлют домой открытки. Первая больше всего подошла под определение «дурацкая»: омерзительно-розового цвета, с бантиком в углу и страшненьким котёнком, напомнившим Гарри про Амбридж. Дальше Джинни говорит, что выбирать открытки будет сама, потому что ещё одного такого котика она не вынесет. На самом деле ей просто нравится их выбирать.

В Париже их догоняет письмо.

Джинни слышит стук в окно, и они с Гарри останавливаются на выходе из номера.

Усталая, взлохмаченная и явно злая сова влетает в открытую форточку, мстительно цапая Гарри за палец.

— Это от Гермионы. — Гарри быстро проглядывает письмо и протягивает его Джинни.

В письме говорится, что поиски лечения пока не дали результатов, но в Мунго уже почти разобрались с природой проклятия, и «отдохните там, контрзаклинание должно быть совсем скоро, мы идём просто огромными шагами!»

Джинни в первый раз за всё путешествие хочется не то разозлиться, не то понадеяться. Гарри просто пожимает плечами и складывает письмо в свой безразмерный рюкзак:

— Надо будет хоть что-нибудь да ответить.

Они выходят и отправляются на поиски какого-нибудь неопределённого кафе.

В результате находится «Габриэль», посвящённое какой-то маггловской знаменитости. Кареглазая женщина с постера на стене смотрит вполоборота, внимательно и грустно, и направленная вперёд сигарета напоминает своеобразную волшебную палочку. Джинни думает, что эта Габриэль, вполне вероятно, была ведьмой, а маггловские поклонники об этом не знали.

Они сидят за столиком на террасе у кафе и смотрят на сцену, возле которой танцуют несколько парочек. Там выступает какая-то певица, она поёт по-французски, и Джинни разбирает только что-то, отдалённо похожее на «сожалеть».

— Non, rien de rien, non, je ne regrette rien*, — улыбаясь, напевает Гарри.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — удивляется она.

— Тётя Петуния очень часто это пела. Попытки самоубеждения, наверное, — он внезапно поднимается и, ведя её к сцене, шепчет: — Но я и правда ни о чём не сожалею.

Песня меняется, они танцуют, и Джинни радуется, что юбка красиво колышется волнами, что Гарри, её Гарри, сейчас кажется взрослым и очень красивым мужчиной, что он обнимает её и счастливо улыбается, что тихий голос поёт что-то по-французски красивое — радуется всему.

***

На шестнадцатый день они задерживаются в Минске, и Гарри вспоминает Хагрида. В магическую часть города они не заходят, впрочем — Гарри не сомневается, что Скитер и иже с ними уже успели написать пару — или пару десятков — статеек, которые и без того ждут кого-то из них по возвращении.

И, разумеется, им опять не достаётся одна кровать.

Джинни снятся крики и много, много алых лилий; они падают с неба и с тошнотворным хрустом разбиваются о землю. Проснувшись, она понимает, что крики ей не совсем приснились: Гарри вскрикивает, ёрзая на своей постели, одеяло валяется на полу.

Она поднимается, привыкая к темноте, и устраивается сверху на Гарри, пытаясь удержать его за руки.

— Подвинься, что ли.

Гарри вздрагивает и просыпается:

— А?

— Хватит пихаться. Я не хочу спать одна.

Он смотрит на неё с благодарностью, и она зевает ему в плечо.

— Всё равно я проснулась. — Джинни просовывает между ними руку и обхватывает мягкий член Гарри; через пару прикосновений он встаёт. Она кое-как устраивается на боку между Гарри и стеной и, оперевшись на локоть, смотрит, как Гарри стискивает кулаки и подаётся бёдрами вверх. Он тихо постанывает, но в тишине и темноте эти звуки кажутся едва ли не громче криков, и Джинни наклоняется к его губам, не целуя, но просто впитывая дыхание.

Член в её руке напрягается, и сперма выплёскивается Гарри на живот. Гарри растирает её на пальцах, касается Джинни смазанной рукой между ног, и Джинни лениво закрывает глаза, чувствуя накатывающие тёплые волны.

***

В восемнадцатый день они решают вернуться домой. За оставшееся время можно успеть… попрощаться, как бы Джинни ни ненавидела это слово.

Их путешествие заканчивается там же, где и началось — в «Лилии лощины». Маггловский Лондон стал почти родным, а прогулки по родному городу — особое удовольствие: в любом таком городе есть свои места и закоулки, имеющие особое значение.

Они находят ту улицу, на которой поцеловались — и с которой благодаря рекламке турагентства и началось их путешествие — и целуются там ещё раз.

— Надеюсь, рекламки ритуальных услуг здесь не раздают, — задумчиво говорит Гарри.

Они возвращаются в Гайд-парк и натыкаются на пару белок; Джинни хочет покормить их, и Гарри приходится спешно искать, где поблизости продаются орешки, зато потом он с абсолютно счастливым видом бродит вокруг Джинни и белок, фотографируя «твой наглый зверинец, Джинни».

Около озера Джинни не без ехидства вспоминает Гарри его «ритуальные услуги» и предлагает утопиться в Серпентайне — чтобы наверняка.

— Да ну, — ничуть не обидевшись, фыркает Гарри, — я лучше придумал.

Он отходит на пару шагов от Джинни, набирает в грудь воздуха, складывает руки у рта и вопит:

— Я люблю Джинни Уизли!

Несколько уток пугаются и улетают с возмущённым кряканьем; за компанию с ними пугаются прогуливающиеся рядом старик и старушка, но старушка вдруг звонко смеётся, как будто ей столько же лет, сколько и Джинни, а старик кричит Гарри: «Молодец!», — и Джинни складывается пополам от хохота. Отсмеявшись, она говорит подошедшему Гарри:

— Я тоже люблю тебя, Гарри Поттер.

Вечером они аппарируют в Годрикову Лощину, и Гарри, горько улыбаясь, «знакомит» её с родителями. Со стороны они с Гарри похожи на сумасшедших, но Джинни верит ему — мистер и миссис Поттер где-то рядом. Хочется верить, что они рады за Гарри.

Уже почти ночью они возвращаются в «Лилию» — теперь у них есть бесценный опыт сна вдвоём на узкой одноместной кровати — и ночью они просто лежат рядом, засыпая под дыхание друг друга.

Если бы сейчас Джинни могла посмотреть в зеркало Еиналеж, она увидела бы там только себя.

***

Когда остаётся всего несколько часов, Гарри предлагает:

— Давай сядем на поезд?

Джинни понимает, почему.

Они аппарируют на Кингс-Кросс и покупают билеты — по большому счёту, всё равно куда.

Серебристый поезд уже ждёт их, и люди вокруг шумят, толпятся, занимают места.

Внезапно Джинни кажется, что она не дышит.

Кажется, что нужно развернуться и бежать. Ей безотчётно страшно, и когда Гарри забирается в вагон, страх доходит до предела. Она кричит: «Нет!», «Не надо!» и что-то ещё, но из горла не вырывается ничего, и в открытый исказившийся рот попадают слёзы.

Люди, проходящие мимо, видят, как она сползает на пол, и ни один не останавливается.

Гарри оборачивается в поисках неё и спускается обратно, и она пытается улыбнуться, но он легко поднимает её на руки и заносит в поезд. Уткнувшись в его плечо, она рыдает как никогда, тихо и безостановочно, а он молча гладит её по волосам.

Они сидят рядом на одном сиденье, и выдохшаяся Джинни в прострации смотрит перед собой. Гарри находит её взгляд, и краем сознания она замечает промелькнувший в нём испуг — возможно, показалось, — но не обращает на это внимания.

— Это не должно было быть так, — шепчет Гарри, — прости.

Джинни точно помнит, когда в них попало проклятие, и, сбрасывая руку Гарри, тянется за палочкой, чтобы наколдовать Темпус, но палочки на привычном месте нет.

— Она у меня в рюкзаке, — говорит Гарри.

Рюкзак надёжно укрыт за его спиной.

— Ненавижу! — кричит Джинни сквозь слёзы, размахивается для пощёчины, но Гарри ловит её руку.

Она падает лицом на его живот и всхлипывает, вспоминая «Лилию лощины», мороженое, ворчание Гарри, когда она заснула на его руке, а утром та затекла, румянец на его щеках и границы загара на коже, маггловский календарь, на котором оставалось всё меньше дней… Память пытается вырваться из неё хотя бы криком, и Джинни сильнее сжимает зубы, не желая забывать.

А потом она чувствует быстрое-быстрое биение сердца Гарри.

— Прости, — тихо говорит она.

Она целует Гарри в грудь напротив сердца и тихо, внимательно слушает его стук.

Поезд трогается, и Кингс-Кросс виден совсем недолго; вид за окном сменяется плотным серебристым туманом, похожим на тот, который иногда получается вместо Патронуса.

— Ваши билеты, господа, — рыжеволосый и чуть кудрявый кондуктор улыбается им, подмигивая ярко-голубыми глазами, и пока Джинни пытается вспомнить, что в нём знакомого, Гарри уже протягивает билеты, и он уходит.

Джинни поднимает голову и смотрит на Гарри, представляя, как сейчас выглядит: глаза-щёлочки и красный нос — ещё чуть-чуть, и Волдеморт, думает она. Они с Гарри вдруг кажутся ей просто детьми, горькими детьми.

Глаза Гарри смеются.

— Мы никогда не умрём. Вспомни Вену. Никогда.

— Угу, — Джинни незаметно сжимает руку в кулак, впиваясь ногтями в ладонь, и слёзы останавливаются. — Я… просто хотела, чтобы у нас было не девятнадцать дней, а хотя бы девятнадцать лет.

— О нас уже пишут в учебниках истории, — слегка морщится он. — Может быть, когда-нибудь напишут книгу, в которой у нас будут эти девятнадцать лет. Или даже больше.

Джинни улыбается:

— Кто останется — попросит Скитер.

Гарри молчит, легонько касаясь губами её макушки.

— Спи, — наконец говорит он, — смерти нет. У нас вышло, понимаешь?

Засыпая, Джинни чувствует тепло руки Гарри; ей снится озеро и вечное лето, они с Гарри бегут наперегонки, и он успевает первым. И алый, алый цвет на его ладонях — просто созревшая земляника.

**Author's Note:**

> * «Нет, ни о чём, нет, я ни о чём не сожалею» (фр.) — цитата из песни Эдит Пиаф «Non, je ne regrette rien».


End file.
